It is well known that the braking of a bicycle results in the unweighting (i.e., "dive") of the rear wheel suspension thereof. Such "dive" is most apparent when a braking force is applied to the front wheel of the bicycle, particularly when traveling at high speeds. Indeed, a sudden application of braking force to the front wheel of the bicycle often results in a dive which is so excessive that the entire rear wheel of the bicycle is lifted off of the ground, often times causing the rider to be flipped over the handle bars of the bicycle. The dive effect also occurs when a braking force is applied to the rear wheel of the bicycle, though the effect is not as pronounced as when a braking force is applied solely to the front wheel.
In the prior art, there has been developed numerous bicycles which incorporate a rear wheel suspension mechanism possessing shock absorbing capability for enhancing the ride, comfort and performance of the bicycle. In these types of bicycles, the application of a braking force to the rear wheel results in the unweighting or dive of the rear wheel suspension mechanism which, as previously indicated, is induced by the weight transfer resulting from the braking of the bicycle. In those bicycles incorporating shock absorbing rear wheel suspension mechanisms, the dive effect is more pronounced due to the loosening of the rear suspension mechanism attributable to the unweighting thereof. As will be recognized, the overall performance characteristics of the bicycle would be substantially enhanced if the dive effect could be completely or substantially eliminated during the application of a braking force to the rear wheel.
Applicant has found that the unweighting or dive of the rear wheel suspension mechanism of a bicycle may be countered by transferring the braking force/energy applied to the rear wheel directly to the rear wheel suspension mechanism so a to facilitate the actuation thereof. In this respect, the actuation of the rear wheel suspension mechanism, and more particularly its shock absorber, causes the braking force/energy to be absorbed thereby, thus countering the dive effect. To facilitate such force/energy transfer, Applicant has developed a bicycle braking system which is separate from but connected to the rear wheel suspension mechanism. The braking system is selectively engageable to a braking surface of the rear wheel, and is configured such that the engagement thereof to the braking surface facilitates the transfer of braking force to and the actuation of the rear wheel suspension mechanism in a manner countering the unweighting thereof normally resulting from the braking of the bicycle. Importantly, the present bicycle braking system may be selectively tuned such that the anti-dive effect facilitated thereby is weaker, equal to, or stronger than the dive induced by weight transfer during bicycle braking.